


The Supernatural Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by Osmosian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosian/pseuds/Osmosian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has spent most of his life in a governement facility, testing his extra abilities. Hope comes in the form of Dr John Watson. Still, is hope enough for him to escape and live his life.To gain his freedom, Sherlock has to convice John that he deserves it.(This is a reworking of a fic I wrote in 2014. I'm keeping the old fic up for now, just for my own personal comparisons)





	The Supernatural Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Supernatural Adventures of S. Holmes and J.H. Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355089) by [Osmosian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosian/pseuds/Osmosian). 



The small stone arch shadowed by the rear of the church, had always been Harry and John’s hiding place on bleak Sunday mornings. Cracks in the stone had been dampened with snow; It was the twenty-sixth of December and the remnants of Christmas still lingered on the faces of the church-goers that they had slid past on their way to their meeting spot. 

Harry sniffed loudly in the chilled air, bringing her mittened gloves up to cover her reddening nose. “Go‘won then.” Her voice was muffled slightly in the thick protective fabric. John shook his head, taking a long drag from the spliff that his numbing fingers squeezed. Finally, he exhaled, only gracing the air surrounding them with a short bark of a couch. 

“I dunno, this seems like a stupid question.” Harry made a tutting sound at her brother’s reaction. “Well this just seems like a question for kids.” 

She pulled her hands away from a mouth, revealing a toothy grin. “Well, you’re basically a kid.” It was John’s turn to tut as his sister leant forward, squeezing the male’s cheek between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Gerrof!” He pushed her hands, frowning at her. Apparently sated with her embarrassment of him, she pulled away. “Besides, I’m not a kid! In case you forgot, sister dearest, I’m actually twenty-two. A whole entire man now.” 

“Oooh, and entire man? Well that must be fun for you, spending your grown up years with your head in books.” 

“Well we can’t all run around and have fun like you, drinking away every day!” Of course, John regretted the statement as soon as it had crossed his lips. He noted his sister’s wince, and pressed his hand to her shoulder. “Listen, Harry, I’m…-” 

“Nope!” Her expression quickly shifted to a grin. “You gotta answer the question! What superpower would you choose?” 

“But that’s so dumb! Superpower’s aren’t a thing so it’s stupid to think about.” 

“Urrrg.” She groaned, making a show of rolling her eyes, and wrapped her hands around his arm to shake him a little. “C’mon. It’s just for some fun.” 

“Well then,” John managed to fanangle his arm from her grasp, and took another puff of the spliff, before passing it to her. She struggled to hold it due to the thick material of her gloves, but eventually managed to balance it. “You first. You tell me first” 

“Tch, that’s easy! The ability to make girls fall in love with me instantly!” 

John guffawed, shaking his head. “You call yourself a feminist but then want a power that takes away women’s right to choose.” 

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” For a moment Harry looks disheartened, before she shrugs, a smile lifting her mouth. “Fuck it then. I’ll take Immortality!” 

“Why, that sounds like such a bollocks power. Everybody else would die and you’d just be there doing whatever for forever.” Harry smirked at her brother, mouth too occupied with the spliff to respond. John continued: “And what if the world ends but you’re still alive. In an implosion or something and you’re just floating around space like it’s nothing, just you in this vastness of space.” 

“Bro.” She placed her free hand on his shoulder. “It ain’t that deep.” Harry breathed out smoke into her brother’s face, laughing softly. “Come on now, spill yours.” 

“Urg, but it’s so dumb. I mean-” She cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at him. “Fine uhm...I guess something like telekinesis.” 

Harry frowned. “What’s that when it’s at home then.”

“You don’t even know what telekinesis is, are you an id-...” 

“John! Harriet!” They both startled at the sound of their mother’s voice, muttering ‘shit’. Harry stubbed out the spliff, waving a hand in the air vaguely as if to dissipate the smell. 

“Coming, Mother!” Each threw the other a sheepish grin before heading back into the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! The original of this piece has always annoyed me. I always felt that I didn't start the story as I wanted to, so I rapidly lost interest in it and felt uncomfortable with it. I have always had a lot of ideas for this universe. As such, I think I needed to rewrite it, even though I'm not even really into Sherlock anymore. 
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you think it's better than the original or if you were a fan or whatever.   
> Thanks <3


End file.
